Worker of Secrets
The Worker of Secrets, also known as Galath, is a Deathless who created the Infinity Blade and the Deathless race. He is the main antogonist of Infinity Blade III. A long time ago, he was imprisoned in the Vault of Tears by Ausar before he was freed by Siris. He possesses a great understanding of the Q.I.P. and the Deathless. He is also a great swordsman, easily defeating Raidriar. History Infinity Blade II During Infinity Blade II, Siris learns of the Worker's existence from Saydhi. He then travels to the Vault of Tears to free the Worker in his quest to defeat the Deathless. After managing to activate all four seals of the Tower, Siris proceeds to enter the Vault. Upon approaching the Worker, Siris is attacked by Thane. The Worker proceeds to touch Thane on the back killing him immediately. The Worker then reveals his great understanding of the Q.I.P. and how he disabled Thane's Q.I.P. thus granting him a permanent death. In order for the Worker to leave the Vault, Siris is asked to defeat the God King in battle and bring him to the Vault. After Siris returns with an unconscious Raidriar, the Worker and Siris prepare to leave the Vault. However, the Worker decides to use the Infinity Blade's energy to imprison Siris in the Vault. He then reveals his true motivations; to make every Deathless subservient to him by threatening them with the loss of immortality. The Worker also reveals before leaving that Siris (during his life as Ausar), not Raidriar, was responsible for his imprisonment. Infinity Blade: Redemption During Infinity Blade: Redemption, it is revealed that the Worker lived as an inventor by the name of Mr. Galath. He is described as a prodigy of his time who runs a multi level corporation. During his time, his company worked on developing various advance technologies such as Project Omega which led to the invention of teleporation rings. He also secretly recruited prodigies to join him in researching the Q.I.P and subsequently become a Deathless. It is also hinted that he lived long before the actual events of the book, perhaps living to see multiple destructions of the world before it's present form. Infinity Blade III At the beginning of Infinity Blade III, Raidriar escapes the Vault and proceeds to face the Worker. He pits Raidriar against his minions and Ashimar, but Raidriar kills them with the Infinity Blade. When Radriar fights Ashimar, it is revealed the the Worker has created duplicates of the Infinity Blade for his servants. After Raidriar proceeds to the Worker's throne, Raidriar mocks the Worker, and they engage in battle. The Worker easily defeats Raidriar in battle and ask that he joins him. Raidriar declines the offer and quickly teleports the Worker's Datapod away. The Worker becomes furious and immediately impales Raidriar in the chest, thus killing the God King permanently. During the finale, Siris manages to defeat the Worker by impaling him in the chest with the Infinity Blade. The Worker mocks Siris that the blade cannot kill him because it was made by him. Siris proceeds to insert a device called the Redeemer (which alters the Q.I.P. of a Deathless so that his memories can be erased, and was used by the Worker to erase Ausar's memory) into the Infinity Blade, which causes the Worker to disappear in a flash of blue light, leaving the Infinity Blade behind. In the post-credits scene, a child is seen building a sand castle that resembles the Worker's tower in which the Ark is held. This child is presumed to be the Worker, reborn as a child with his memories erased. After you see the child, you will gain the achievement "Toddler of Secrets", which supports the fact that the child is the reborn Worker. Tactics You battle the Worker in the end of Infinity Blade III. At then, it is revealed that the worker is named Galath. The Worker engages you by his ship, The Ark, with the modernized Infinity Blade as a 2-handed weapon. When his health is somewhere at 2/3, he laughs and will ask you "What do you care about this world? We've destroyed it a dozen times before!" Siris replies saying he remembers everything they have done together, "the billions of lives we-" "You do remember, don't you?" Siris shakes his head, and then the Worker says "DON'T YOU, Ausar?" Then he seems to hold something like a dagger made of light, and he uses the dagger and Infinity Blade together as dual weapons. When is health bar is somewhere below half, he will form a sort of circle made of blue light that goes around his left wrist and arm. It is probably a shield, as he starts to attack with the Infinity Blade as a light weapon after he gains it. Due to these changes, he is shown to use all three weapon classes. Dialogue Dialogue(IB3) Conversation between Raidriar in the beginning *Raidriar:Worker!I have escaped your prison,I am here for you! To be added Trivia *In Infinity Blade II, he is voiced by Simon Templeman, who is widely known as the voice of the Vampire Kain from the series Legacy of Kain, as well as Loghain from the Dragon Age series. *In Infinity Blade III, he is instead voiced by John Noble (from Lord of the Rings and Fringe) rather than Simon Templeman. *In Infinity Blade: Redemption, his real name is revealed to be Galath. This is also revealed in Infinity Blade III. *In Infinity Blade III, he is shown to have a helmet very similar to that of Thane's. He also wears a different version of the Helio Plate with the waist having a portion of black cloth. *The Worker is stabbed in a similar way by Siris like Raidriar in Infinity Blade I. Gallery IMG 0775.png Image234.png.jpg Image276.jpg Workerib3.jpg Glitch_where_the_Worker_model_is_broken..jpg Glitch_where_the_Worker_model_is_broken_2._.jpg Glitch_where_the_Worker_model_is_broken_3._.jpg Category:Characters Category:Deathless Category:Infinity Blade II Category:Infinity Blade III Category:Enemies in Infinity Blade III Category:Characters in Infinity Blade III Category:Secrets Category:Infinity Blade Universe Category:Characters in Infinity Blade II